


backseat

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, i still dnot know how to use these WHAT DO I PUT HERE, uh. this is nsfw. college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a b rated drive-in movie turns out to be more exciting than ichinose would have expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	backseat

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh. another old fic. i have lots of old shit to upload hi

Cheesy action music blared through the car speakers, flashing lights showing on the big screen stretched out in front. Cars were parked in various places in front of it, and in one certain car farther away from the screen in the backseat sat- er, lay a very flustered Ichinose and a strangely aroused Domon, the taller of the two pressing his face into the side of the brunette’s neck and trailing kisses up it.

“D-Domon, this place is too public! Someone will find us!..” Ichinose breathed, his actions not matching his statement because he tilted his head to the side, giving the other more room.

Domon pulled away to look at Ichinose with an almost disappointed expression “Aw, come on, people do this kind of stuff at these all the time! No one really cares, y’know.”

Ichinose sighed, almost relieved, before opening one eye to look at the other “Really? It’s kinda.. very easy to get caught out here, I don’t see why. Plus, you kinda miss the movie unless you can multitask or something.” He spoke in a confused tone.

Domon arched an eyebrow “Oh, come on Ichinose, do you even care about this movie? It’s B-rated and cheesy as hell, and besides,” He leaned down to press a soft kiss to the side of Ichinose’s neck, gaining a quiet gasp out of the other.

“There’s lots of other fun stuff to do.”

Reaching up to slowly wrap his arms around the other’s neck, Ichinose glanced over at Domon “…You sure we won’t get caught?”

The other met his gaze and sat up, nodding. Ichinose thought it over for a moment, pondering. On one hand, if they were caught it’d be really bad, but on the other… it could be really nice. The whole semi-public thing was kinda exciting, too. He soon realized he should respond and he gave a slow nod.

“…Okay, this is fine.” Domon grinned a bit and leaned down, capturing the other’s lips in a kiss and slipping his eyes closed, pressing Ichinose lightly down into the seat.

He let his eyes fall closed, leaning up into Domon with slightly furrowed eyebrows once he got comfortable with the situation. The other soon licked across Ichinose’s bottom lip, requesting access, which he got. Tightening his arms around Domon’s neck, Ichinose attempted to get himself used to the idea of the situation as well as he could with his mind all fuzzy. The other’s hands begin to roam and _oh my god_ he was kissing him deeper and suddenly Ichinose couldn’t think straight in the slightest, only pressing himself closer and letting out a quiet, desperate whine.

Yeah, he was used to it now. More than that, even, as Domon pulled away to breathe, a sharp intake of breath, before leaning down and lapping up the thin string of saliva connecting them. He moved down to Ichinose’s neck and kissed at it again, one of his hands sliding up the brunette’s shirt, feeling the heated skin tremble under his touch. Ichinose arched into his touch, his eyes lightly closed, tilting his head to the side so the other had more room.

With the other’s hands roaming and a fuzzy, blurred feeling in the back of his head, Ichinose was completely lost in Domon, sinking further and further into the sensation. Before he and his mussed up sense of time knew it, the other had knelt in between Ichinose’s legs, a hand over the aching between them, peering up at him as if to ask permission. Ichinose took a few seconds to respond but he gave a slow, small nod, watching him idly. Domon smiled a bit and moved to undo the zipper of Ichinose’s pants, playing with it for a moment before pulling it down.

“That must’ve been scraping you for awhile now, huh?” He asked, sliding the other’s pants off of his legs and tossing the discarded clothing to the floor of the car. Ichinose could only watch, a hand lightly placed on his forehead, mouth slightly agape. Domon eased down his boxers and took a few seconds, seemingly to steel his nerves, before wrapping his hand around the base and wetting his mouth over Ichinose’s tip, the other letting out a sharp gasp.

He needed to hold onto something, anything at all, but all there was around him was the taut leather of the backseat, that didn’t give him enough grip, so he opted to tangle his fingers into Domon’s hair instead, leaning his head back with a needy cry. The other took him in more and he suddenly found himself unable to catch a decent breath, shuddering and arching into Domon’s mouth. His hips twitched, causing Domon to take him more in. His thoughts was going blank, letting out a low moan, the possibility of them getting caught soon crossed his mind.

To be honest, he didn’t care in the slightest.

He held onto Domon tighter, squeezing his eyes shut and nearly bucking into his mouth as the other continued, bobbing his head on him as the other cried out in pleasure.

“D-Domon, I’m… I’m getting k-kinda close..” He soon whined, arching his back on the leather beneath him.

And with that, Domon promptly pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and giving Ichinose a slight smirk “Not yet.”

“…Huh?” Ichinose asked, his mind still foggy and unable to process much.

“It’s not ending there.”

“Y-You mean…?”

He grinned “I brought the lube.”

—

“You sure you brought it?”

He asked, arching an eyebrow, leaning back on his elbows on the seat. He hoped Domon remembered it. Oh, he hoped, there was a slightly warm feeling stirring in his hips that he desperately needed release from, and this was just the thing to do it.

“I think I almost got it…” The other mumbled, having leaned over into the front seat and rummaging around in the passenger glove compartment, why he kept lube in there the brunette would never know, but he was glad he did because he soon pulled it out with an almost triumphant grin, nearly bumping his head on the ceiling of the car. He closed the glove compartment and leaned himself back over to Ichinose, giving a bit of a smirk and holding the vial up.

“Is this what you were talking about?” He asked. Ichinose crossed his arms and huffed, arching an eyebrow again.

“Of course it is, Domon, what else would I need in there?” He asked in a sarcastic tone, shifting a bit.

Domon sighed, slumping forward a little “Man, you’re no fun when you’re horny…”

“I just don’t want to get caught. If you haven’t noticed, we’re in the middle of a crowded parking lot right now. Now, come on.” He shifted and spread his legs a bit more, trying to keep himself from getting stuck to the leather of the seat.

Domon moved to kneel in between his legs, fumbling to undo the top of the vial and generously lubing up his index and middle fingers.

“That’s a lot of lube.” Ichinose muttered.

Domon met him with a smirk “The more the better. It won’t hurt as much.”

He moved his hand down to press his index finger at Ichinose’s entrance, the other wincing at the touch “Just relax, alright? It might hurt a little at first, but-”

“It’s not that, the lube’s cold.” He spoke, arching an eyebrow at Domon.

The taller of the two chuckled a bit “Glad to see you aren’t worried about any discomfort, then…”

He focused on his fingers and started to press his index finger into him, Ichinose letting out a small gasp in response “Like I said, just relax… The pain will go away soon.” He comforted, making sure to let Ichinose get used to the feeling of something inside him.

“I know, Domon, we’ve done this before.” He spoke.

Domon sighed, pushing his finger in a little more “You really are no fun tonight…”

Ichinose arched an eyebrow and sat up a bit to wrap his arms around Domon’s neck as the other pressed into him “Well, I don’t know about you, but I for one don’t particularly want to- Ah, get caught doing this.”

Domon just pressed more into him in response, soon getting the second finger in “How does it feel?” He asked, glancing over at Ichinose’s face.

The other was trembling slightly, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed “…Good.” He responded, leaning into Domon a little and gripping lightly onto the back of his shirt with shaky fingers. The other started to slowly thrust his fingers into him and Ichinose’s breath hitched, leaning into him and burying his face into Domon’s shoulder.

He got into a steady rhythm of pushing his fingers into Ichinose, the other’s toes curling slightly as he pushed in deeper. He curled his fingers inside him and the other keened, Domon giving a slight smirk.

“Seems like I still remembered where that was.” He spoke, giving another thrust of his fingers. The other rose his head a bit up off of Domon’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow at him “I-It’s only been a few weeks since we last went this far, I’d—” Another gasp “I’d hope you wouldn’t forget that easily.”

He gave a few more good thrusts before pulling his fingers out and sitting up more, Ichinose flopping back onto the seat and squirming a bit at the strange emptiness inside him. Domon grabbed the vial of lube again and moved to get his own pants off, lubing himself up before perching over Ichinose and positioning himself “Ready?” He asked, looking to the other.

He gave a small nod “Ready.”

He started to push in, resting one hand on Ichinose’s hip “M-Man, it really shows that we haven’t gone this far in awhile… You’re tighter than usual..” He grunted, the other just balling his hands into the front of his own shirt, pulling the fabric up a bit to cover his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut.

Domon glanced at Ichinose once he was about halfway in, a concerned expression crossing his face “Hey, you okay?” The brunette opened one eye to look up at him, giving a small grin “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.. Keep going.”

“Alright, if you say so…” He pushed in more, soon almost sheathed inside Ichinose. The other shuddered, it felt better by now but it was still a little uncomfortable. So this is what we get for not doing this for a few weeks, he thought.

The taller of the two started to thrust into him and all stray thoughts Ichinose had in his head ceased, having nearly forgotten how good this felt. He squirmed, holding tighter onto his shirt, letting out a quiet moan as the other picked up a steady rhythm. “H-How’s it feel..?” Domon asked, looking to him again.

“R.. R-Really good..” He responded, trembling.

Domon gave a soft smile and leaned down to press a quick kiss to his forehead “That’s good.”

He picked up his rhythm again, the brunette’s breath catching in his throat as he let out a needy whine, wanting Domon to pick up the pace. The other gave a slight grin and got his hint, speeding up his rhythm, earning a pleased groan from Ichinose. The brunette’s head was reeling as he rolled his hips to meet Domon’s thrusts, throwing his head back with his mouth agape, unable to keep his voice down at this point.

“A-Asuka!!” He soon gasped, pausing and covering his mouth with his hands. the color on his cheeks turning about three shades darker. Did he just… did he just use Domon’s first name?

Domon seemed nearly just as surprised as he was, stilling, his eyes going wide as he looked to Ichinose with tinted cheeks. He blinked a couple times “W-Was that…” Ichinose glanced away, smiling sheepishly and uncovering his mouth a bit so he could talk “I-It just kinda slipped out, I’m so-”

“Say it again.”

He paused, lowering his hands more “Wh-What?”

Domon rubbed the back of his neck idly, donning a similar smile “C-Could you say that again..?” He asked, now embarrassed by his request.

Ichinose blinked, taking a few minutes to process the other’s question before responding with a quiet “…Asuka.”

“Louder.”

“Asuka.” He spoke, clearer this time.

He wondered why Domon wanted him to do this.

He soon found out.

With an audible groan, he thrusted harder, gaining a sound not unlike a mewl from the brunette beneath him. He scrambled to get his arms around Domon’s neck, needing to hold onto something, and luckily the back of Domon’s shirt worked well enough. He dug his fingers into the fabric, his hips trembling as Domon picked up his steady rhythm again, pressing his face into the crook of Ichinose’s neck.

“K-Kazuyaaa…” He groaned, warm breath ghosting across Ichinose’s skin. The other arched up into him, soon realizing why Domon liked being called by his first name like this. It had this sort of special air about it, especially since most people didn’t call Ichinose and Domon by their first names. He liked that. He really, really liked that, even more so as Domon breathed a sharp gasp of his name against the bare skin of his shoulder, pushing himself in deeper and causing Ichinose to let out another pleading moan of “A.. Asukaaa!”

He could definitely get used to this.

Domon leaned down and captured the other’s lips in a hasty kiss, teeth knocking against teeth in how sudden and pressed it was but neither of them seemed to care as they were so engulfed in pleasure. Ichinose thought he may drown in it. He wouldn’t mind, either. His fingers dug so tightly into the back of Domon’s shirt he feared for a moment that he may rip the fabric but the thought soon left his mind once the other hit that sweet spot in him that made him cry out loudly into the other’s open mouth, almost arching away with how suddenly the sharp feeling hit him.

Domon pulled away from the kiss with a smirk, breathing hard and giving another deep thrust “H-How’s that, _Kazuya_?” He asked, making sure to put emphasis on his name. He whined almost needily, soon realizing just how desperately he needed that feeling, only responding with a roll of his hips to try and get to that spot again. The taller of the two decided to help him, pushing himself in deep again, the brunette squirming and almost flailing under him.

Ichinose was right, he was drowning in it. With a blank, fuzzy head and a fiery heat settling in his stomach, he felt he would burst any minute, gasping out sharply and finishing all over his stomach. It took a few more deep thrusts, a few more times of that spot being hit for him to reach his breaking point. (Luckily for him, too, it felt really nice. Better than he remembered, even.) He cried out as he arched his back off of the leather, squeezing down onto Domon and trembling greatly as he came, gripping the back of his shirt tighter than before. It took another couple of thrusts for the taller to finish, groaning low against Ichinose’s skin and finishing deep inside him.

The two fell into a heap, gasping for breath as if the car had no breatheable air in it. Domon pulled out slowly, the other wincing at the strange empty feeling again, thought that was soon replaced with a warmth seeping slowly from between his legs. He didn’t care, he just leaned up and kissed Domon lightly, almost chaste, definitely not fitting for what they just did. He smiled up at the other and he returned it, soon sitting up and leaning into the front seat again, Ichinose just watching in curiosity.

“Wh.. What are you doing?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

“L-Looking for tissues.” He said, soon grabbing them and handing them to Ichinose “Here, wipe yourself off.”

He took the tissues and wiped off his stomach, luckily not getting any on his shirt. (That would be a weird thing to explain to Fubuki and Tachimukai when they got back, if the two were home.) He sat up a little with weak arms to wipe himself out, trembling lightly as he did so before flopping back onto the seat again, just staring blankly up at the ceiling of the car.

Domon moved to look through the front window of the car, sighing a bit “Aw, we missed the rest of the movie.. The credits are rolling now.”

The brunette just grinned and sat up again “Weren’t you the one who told me that movie was “boring” and we had “better things to do”?”

He looked back to Ichinose with a small smirk “Heh, yeah, guess I was. We gotta get back to the dorm now, though. Fubuki and Tachimukai might be worried.” He leaned back into the backseat and grabbed his pants, pulling them on and moving to hand Ichinose his, the other pulling them on and buttoning them up before climbing up into the front seat with a bit of difficulty. He strapped himself in and sighed, leaning over and resting his head on Domon once the other climbed up into the driver’s seat.

“You okay?” The taller asked, tilting his head with a soft smile.

He nodded “Mhm, just tired.” He opened an eye to look up at Domon “And a little bit in pain.”

Domon’s smile turned almost sympathetic “Aw, sorry.” He moved to start up the car, pulling out of the parking lot as a few other cars were leaving as well “Do you want me to carry you inside when we get to the dorm, then?”

Ichinose paused for a moment, closing his eyes and smiling sleepily “Yes.”

They soon got to the dorm, Domon parking the car where he could and getting out of the car, going around to the other side and opening Ichinose’s door “C’mon.” He spoke to the sleepy eyed brunette, getting a grumble and a yawn in response. He chuckled a bit and moved to unstrap Ichinose, picking him up bridal style out of the car – he was stronger than he looked, carrying a sleepy Ichinose was an easy feat – and carrying him towards the door. Ichinose just nuzzled into Domon, his arms around the other’s neck.

“Love you..” He muttered, almost dozing off in his arms

“Love you too, Kazuya.” was Domon’s response.

His breath caught in his throat.


End file.
